A Simple Luxury
by St. Minority
Summary: Jack's relaxing bath time. Poor Will sees more than he really should. Just a bit of fun, nothing really slashy.


**Title:** A Simple Luxury  
**Prompt:** Laziness  
**Characters/Pairings:** Jack/Will because Jack's so flirtatious  
**Warning:** nudity, some slashiness  
_A/N: A__nyone seen Quills? The song Jack's singing is the kid's song that was in the movie. _

* * *

  
The water had been fetched, heated, dumped into a good-sized basin, and now awaited its future company.

Jack Sparrow's impatience faded while he undressed himself leisurely within the privacy of the small bedroom, humming a cheery tune as he did so. He slung his clothes onto the chair in the corner and placed his rings on the little desk nearby. The last piece of fabric to be free of was his red bandana, which he carefully untied and set beside his jewelry. He undid the thick braid of hair that rested in the middle of his long mane and ran his fingers through the dark locks a few times. A smile crept onto his face when he turned and sashayed to the tub. His right leg slowly stepped in first, causing him to flinch slightly from the warmth. He expected it to have cooled down somewhat, and it had, but not as much as he believed it would. _Even_ better, he thought gladly, putting his other leg into the water.

Gradually, he lowered himself to sit. A contented sigh escaped the tanned male, and he rested back in relaxation. His arms draped over the sides, legs extended as much as room would allow, his eyes closed, and a broad grin spread across his lips.

There were times when even a pirate needed a bit of indulgence other than women and booze. The simplistic act of lying in comfortably hot water other than the salty ocean was far more soothing and enjoyable than he had imagined.

No thoughts of importance graced his mind. The sea, the crew, and the _Pearl_ were matters far away from the reverie he drifted in and out of peacefully.

It _did_ pay to have good relations with someone who made an honest living on land. The visits always proved very pleasurable.

"Au clair de la lune, Mon ami Pierrot," he sang softly as his tense muscles loosened up. He did not have a care in the world at the moment.

His hand reached out to the tiny table next to the basin and groped around until he discovered the small pumice rock next to the soap. He sat upright and started to scrub at the calluses on his hands.

"Prête-moi ta plume, Pour écrire un mot." He chuckled through his singing at the interesting sensation the stone was creating. After his palms, the focus turned to the soles of his feet.

"Ma chandelle est morte, Je n'ai-"

A knock sounded on the door with a voice following. "Jack?"

"Yes, dear William?"

"How much longer are you going to be?"

"Why don't you come in so I don't have to talk to a wall?"

The younger man opened the door and barely made it inside before he quickly exited once more and shut the entrance.

"I thought that meant you were finished," he said in an agitated tone, his voice shaking minutely.

The pirate laughed at the surprise he detected from Will. "I'll be a little while longer, but there's no reason why you can't converse with me face to face, mate. Come; I promise I won't splash you," he added jokingly.

Will let out a breath and entered for a second time. He approached Jack as if he were a wild animal, ready to pounce at any moment. Abruptly, he decided against standing near the bathing male and drew away to the desk chair where Jack's clothes lay.

"William, you're too modest. It won't do any good being that far. Drag it over here."

The blacksmith looked uncertain, but did as he was told. Jack struck up his tune once again and continued to rub the pumice against his foot diligently. Will watched with an undeniable fascination and had to work hard at not letting his eyes wander over the pirate's nude body. Curiosity, however, made that difficult.

"You're makin' me blush, mate," Jack voiced silkily and gazed at the lad seductively with a charming smile.

Will's cheeks flushed ever so slightly in response. "I…..I apologize."

"No need to be sorry, love. Care to join me?"

"No……no, I……" Will was a tad flustered. "I came to tell you that Elizabeth and her father are coming to dinner. They'll be here in fifteen minutes."

"Ah, how wonderful! The more the merrier, ay?"

"Yes, but-"

"Don't worry. I'll be done by the time they get here, savvy?"

Before Will could say another word, Jack slid down and submerged himself underwater. His slender fingers combed through his hair repeatedly until he at last sat up for breath. He rubbed his face and then shook his head from side to side, his rich brown locks flying every which way and flinging water all over the place. Will stood immediately and jumped away to avoid getting more wet.

"Jack!" he exclaimed.

A gold-toothed, wicked grin was the response.

"Just……be ready and clean up this mess by the time they arrive."

He treaded out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Jack inhaled deeply, closed his eyes, and leaned back.

"Je n'ai plus de feu. Ouvre-moi ta porte, Pour l'amour de Dieu."

He could be a few minutes late to dinner. He was Captain Jack Sparrow after all.


End file.
